romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
San Carlo da Sezze
'San Carlo da Sezze '''is a later 20th century parish church at Via di Macchia Saponara 108, in the suburb of Macchia Palocco which is east of Ostia Antica and is part of the zone of Casal Palocco. The patron saint, Charles of Sezze, was a famous 17th century Franciscan mystic who died at Rome. History The parish was established in 1979, but the church was completed in 1987. It has a strangely low profile architecturally -who was the architect? Exterior Layout and fabric The plan consists of a circle inside a square, the circular element being the church proper and the four corners of the square, ancillary areas. The left side of the square is occupied by a two-storey block, which has a slightly bowed (outwardly curved) wall where it abuts the church. This is the presbytery and parish offices. It has a single-pitched roof, rising up to the curve. There is a loggia attached to the front side of the square, in the shape of a thin segment with a curved frontage. The right hand corner of this is cut off, but the left hand one is intact to provide covered access to the presbytery. The fabric is in reinforced concrete, with infill in multi-coloured concrete blocks. The four annexes in the corners of the square are striped horizontally in thin red stripes on grey, but the main body of the church has thin grey stripes on white. It is in the form of a low cylinder, rising above the four annexes. The roof is in a dark grey composition, and has two shallow pitches either side of the major axis. These pitches do not join to form a ridgeline, but are separated by a large gulley with a fenestration strip in each side. The back of the church, behind the altar, has a large stained glass window divided into three units by a pair of massive slab piers which support the far end of the roof gulley. Façade The façade is dominated by the loggia, which has a bowed frontage. This has a single-pitched roof rising up to the church, the lower roofline of which also has a slight downward curve. This gives a rather striking appearance. The roofline is occupied by a deep grey concrete eave, which bears the title ''Parrochia San Carlo da Sezze ''in white letters. This eave is supported by seven stumpy concrete piers, arranged asymmetrically -there is an extra one on the left hand side. Over the top edge of the loggia roof rises the striped cylinder of the church, topped by two triangular eaves in grey concrete which flank the central roof gulley. In front of the drum below the gulley is a cage made of blue-painted metal rods with a triangular top, which contains the bells. Interior The interior has the roof in exposed concrete, and the walls in regularly laid concrete blocks with white render above. It is dominated by the stained glass window behind the altar, which depicts ''The Resurrection ''and is by Claudio Traversi.'' Access According to the Diocese, the church is open: Daily 7:00 to 13:00, 16:00 to 20:00. Liturgy Mass is celebrated: Weekdays 8:30, 19:00; Sundays and Solemnities 8:30, 10:00, 11:30, 19:00. External links Official diocesan web-page Parish website Info.roma web-page Category:Catholic churches Category:Outside the walls - South-West Category:Dedications to St Charles de Sezze Category:Parish churches Category:20th century